


May

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: A one-shot with Carol & Therese in bed together on a cool spring night.





	May

Therese rose halfway up, naked in bed, with the bedsheets sliding down, with Carol kissing above her, both of her long, slender hands were pressing down on each side of the pillow. Sighing between their mouths, Therese nibbled before pulling away and laying back down to have her short, clipped hair touching the pillowcase. Staring up at the love of her life, she giggled, while Carol grinned along, gazing back down at her. She now leaned over to rub noses adding another soft kiss on the lips.

The crescent moon glowed visible through the window between the curtains. Therese could hear the loud fluttering of tree branches filled with flower buds blowing in the wind as she nestled herself under the sheets with Carol laying on top of her. Their hips were intact, their breasts were pressed together. Carol rested her chin on top of Therese's collarbone and hummed.

xxxx


End file.
